The Secrets of Betrayal
by bballgirl22
Summary: BTR needs protection. The Gallagher Girls are on the case. But what if there are traitors among their midst? Rating may be K, but i'm paranoid. R
1. Prologue

**The Secrets of Betrayal**

**A/N: Hey readers! So, this is Big Time Rush/ Gallagher Girls crossover! Well, actually there are only a few characters from Gallagher Academy, so it might not be a crossover, but just in case. I don't want to put it in the crossover section because I want it to show up, so please understand that. The couples are as follows for now: Kendall/Jo, eventual James/Cammie, Logan/Camille, and some Carlos/Stephanie. Thanks a lot! Enjoy!**

"Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey, Abby and I have chosen you girls to protect the latest project in the music business. They are a band called Big Time Rush," Ms. Morgan, Cammie Ann Morgan's mother said to her daughter and her friends.

Cammie, Rebecca 'Bex' Baxter, Elizabeth 'Liz' Sutton, and Macey McHenry were the top spies at Gallagher Academy, the school for exceptional young women, which happened to be an espionage school for girls. Ms. Morgan was the best spy in the business. Abby was her sister. Cammie gasped inaudibly at the word band. This would be interesting.

"Now, I assume you all remember our own agent, Jo?" Abby asked. When the girls nodded, she continued. "Well, she is staying at the same place the boys are. Get her to help because at this point, we have no idea what you're up against or a motive possibility."

"You girls are going to Los Angeles and are staying at the Palm Woods," Ms. Morgan explained. "Cammie, come with me." Cammie followed her mother and aunt and the others gathered in a circle.

"Sorry, Cam," Bex whispered to no one in particular.

"But we're in this business now," Macey added.

"Boss, we know our location," Liz said into her comms unit as the three shared glances.

Cammie's thoughts had been right. This would be interesting.

**A/N: Hey again. I know this is short, but it's just a prologue type thing. I promise BTR will appear in the next chapter. Review and let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Jo!

Jo smiled as her boyfriend waved her over. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James, Camille, and Stephanie were lounging around the pool.

As Jo sat beside Kendall, she felt her spy instincts kick in. They were being watched. She thought back to three years. She had been and according to the letters she got every so often from the headmistress, a good friend and lady, still was the best spy to ever attend the school along with her old best friend, Cammie. She missed Cammie and the other girls, but now she had Camille, Stephanie, and Big Time Rush. She still had all of her spy skills and instincts and missed it every now and then when her instincts would kick in. She thought her favorite part about being a former spy was her skill to pick up detail. Like when she just glanced at Kendall. She could see so many things that other people wouldn't notice if they stared at him.

"What's up?" Camille asked her, interrupting her thoughts. She looked over at her friends to find Kendall and Camille staring at her. Stephanie was video-taping Carlos and James wrestling on the ground and Logan was reading a book.

"Uh, James, Carlos, you might want to-" Stephanie began, but she was cut off by a splash. Carlos and James had rolled into the pool while rough-housing. The others burst out laughing as Kendall put his arm around Jo and she smiled. As they started chatting, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them, or more specifically, watching Kendall and his friends.

"We have a visual on the targets, boss," a boy said into his comms unit as he and his two friends spied on Big Time Rush and their friends.

"Yes, we're just observing them now," another boy said.

"The other operatives should be here soon," the third said.

"Good, now, report back to headquarters until they get there," a man's voice radioed back from somewhere in L.A.

The three boy band members stealthy made there way out of the Palm Woods before someone called the name of their vampire-themed band and they were surrounded by about five fans, unlike Big Time Rush who would have been surrounded by hundreds. They would get revenge!

"So, what do you want to do later?" Jo asked Kendall as they looked at each other. The others were playing a game eye-spy combined with a semi-shouting match.

"I don't know, but do you know what I want to do now?" Kendall asked with a smirk. Jo stopped herself from laughing. When you were a spy, you know that's one of the worst line sin the book, well, probably because she could read him like a book, although she pretended not to.

"What's that?" she smiled up at him innocently. A second later, his lips were on hers in a soft kiss. Jo felt Kendall wrap his arms around her waist and she couldn't help but move hers around his neck.

"Get a room!" James and Carlos said loudly, making faces at the couple. Jo felt Kendall smile against her lips and she giggled as they ignored James.

"Jo!" a familiar voice suddenly called, causing Jo and Kendall to break apart quickly. She turned her head, her arms still around Kendall's neck and broke into a huge grin when she saw who had called her name.

**A/N: Alright guys! I'm sorry it was so short again, but I promise it'll get longer. Any guesses on who called Jo? Review please so I know if people still have interest in this.**


	3. Explosion

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! But, I found out that making outline helps get over writers' block, so I know exactly where I want this story to go! And I am either making this go up to 8 chapters that are pretty long, or I could make more smaller ones. Up to you. Let me know. And I decided that Jo/Kendall and James/Cammie will be only the major pairings.**

"Cammie!" Jo called back, leaving Kendall's side and giggling at the pout he out on his face. "Cam!" Jo called again as the two girls embraced in a hug. "Bex, Liz, Macey? What in the world are you guys doing here? L.A. has got to be at least two hundred miles away from the G- the… Georgia farm!" Jo caught herself as she almost spilled the name of the Gallagher Academy in front of her friends.

"Well, we missed you, Jo," Cammie replied to her best friend.

"And once we found out you were living at the famous Palm Woods in Los Angeles, we couldn't let you keep it all to yourself. You know we had to come visit," Macey smiled as she and Jo hugged as well.

"Liz! Man, I've missed hearing you always outsmarting these three," Jo joked as she hugged the smaller girl and moved to stand in front of her British friend.

"Jo Taylor! How dare you think you could come to L.A. and leave us out of it? I've missed you," Bex grinned as the girls exchanged the final hug of the group. As Jo played a quick game of catch-up with her friends, she couldn't keep one thought from entering her mind. Why the heck were they at the Palm Woods? They should be at the Academy, in the middle of a field test with Mr. Solomon.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Camille asked Jo with a smirk as Stephanie turned off her video and set it next to Logan's now closed book. A smile slid onto Jo's face as Kendall came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, I guess I could-" Jo was cut off by a loud splashing noise and turned in time to see Carlos and James hoist themselves out of the pool, spitting out water and wringing out there shirts after their unexpected swim.

"As I was saying, I guess I could introduce you guys," Jo smiled. "Cam, Bex, Liz, Macey, these are my friends and the boy band Big Time Rush. This is Camille Sanders, Stephanie King, Carlos Garcia, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and my boyfriend, Kendall Knight." Jo paused as Kendall leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "Guys, this is Rebecca Baxter, but call her Bex, Liz Sutton, Macey McHenry, and Cammie Morgan," Jo said. As she introduced her friends, she couldn't help but notice Cammie's blush when she made eye contact with James. And this was the girl who was called the Chameleon. Something was happening.

"Nice to meet you," Jo's Palm Woods friends chorused.

"They were my best friends at my school, the G- I mean, in Georgia," Jo explained, mentally berating herself for almost slipping again. She needed to brush up on her smooth talk skills.

"Wait, I thought you lived in North Carolina," James stated. Jo turned to him and grinned when she saw that Cammie was looking at him.

"She does, but…you see, Georgia is…our school is…I mean North Carolina is code for…" Cammie trailed off, looking to Jo for help. She knew she looked like a babbling idiot.

"I do, but I went to a private school in Georgia," Jo explained.

"Well, that makes sense," Carlos said, causing his friends to turn and gape at him. "What?" he asked when he looked up and noticed all eyes were on him.

"Carlos, you just said something makes sense to you," Logan told his friend.

"It's a miracle!" Kendall and Stephanie said at the same time.

"So, where are you guys staying?" Jo asked her friends.

"The apartment next to yours," Bex answered a little too quickly. Luckily, the Palm Woods crew didn't notice.

"Uh, Kendall? Guys?" James said, a hint of fear in his voice. As Kendall and his friends turned towards James, he interlaced his fingers with mine.

"What is it, James?" Carlos asked his friend.

"I just got a call from Gustavo. I hung up when he started screaming at the top of his lungs, but I think he needs us at the studio," James answered.

"You know what happens when he gets angry," Kendall said, his voice a little shaky.

"We should run," Logan suggested. With that, the four boys raced out of the Palm Woods.

"Doesn't Kendall have a sister?" Liz spoke up as they watched the boys leave.

"Yeah, but Katie and Mrs. Knight are visiting family in Minnesota for the week," Stephanie explained as she picked up her camera and handed Logan's book to Camille.

"We'll let you guys catch up. See you later Jo," Camille smiled and waved as she and Stephanie walked away.

Jo waved to her other friends with a smile before turning to her fellow spies with a glare and placing her hands on her hips.

"My apartment, now," Jo told them sternly, a smile gracing her features as her friends turned and slunk towards the elevator.

"Now, tell me why you guys are here," Jo demanded after she passed out glasses of lemonade. Her and Cammie were sitting across from Liz, Bex, and Macey.

"We need your help," Cammie spoke up first. A surprised look crossed Jo's face and her other friends jumped in and started talking all at once. Jo looked at Cammie, then at the girls in front of her, not knowing what they were saying.

"GUYS!" Jo yelled before smiling sweetly and pushing her hair behind her ear when they looked at her. "One at a time?"

"Jo, Abby and Headmistress Morgan sent us here for a mission. And she needs your help, too," Bex began.

"We've been assigned to protect Big Time Rush, and apparently, you're pretty friendly with them. Especially that blonde. He's hot," Macey explained, giglging as Jo slapped her arm.

"Abby and Cam's mom said we don't know what we're up against, we just have to protect the guys at all costs," Liz summed up the mission in basically one sentence.

"And find out who is doing this and why," Cammie added.

"Why don't you guys get out of my apartment," Jo paused for dramatic effect, knowing that her friends weren't sure if she wanted to get back in the business or not. "Get out of my apartment and tell Abby and Ms. Morgan that I'm in." Jo smiled as the girls high-fived and Cammie hugged her.

"Got it, Jo," Bex smiled as the three girls ran to the apartment next door.

"Not you, Cam," Jo called as Cammie started tiptoeing to the door.

"You caught me, like always. What's up?" Cammie asked as she walked back over and sat down next to her best friend.

"I missed you," Jo sniffled as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I missed you, too. So, tell me. What's going on with you and Kendall?" Cammie questioned, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Jo.

"Well, Cam, you might not believe what I tell you," Jo stuttered, knowing Cammie wouldn't expect what was about to come out of her mouth.

"Start from the beginning," Cammie sighed. And that's what Jo did. She started from the day she first moved into the Palm Woods, went through the day she told Kendall she already had a boyfriend, and continued onto the current status of their relationship, blushing at some parts.

"Josephine Marie Taylor! I can't believe you did that!" Cammie said in a fake stern voice. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," Jo laughed. "Now, it's your turn. I saw the way you were looking at James."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cammie said, keeping her voice smooth and normal so no regular person would know she was lying.

"Cammie, I'm your best friend and a former spy. I think I know when you lie and when I see you trying to hide the fact that you're blushing," Jo smirked as Cammie's shoulders slumped in defeat and the brunette offered a small smile.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I went to kindergarten with James. That was way before all of this Gallagher girl stuff and way before dad was gone. But, he still seems as nice and sweet now as he did way back then. I think you were too busy making out with Kendall to see us having a conversation before his producer called him. He remembers me, too. I want to spend a little more time with him and get to know him better, first, though," Cammie went on to explain her situation to Jo.

"Aw, Cam, that's so sweet," Jo told her friend. Cammie was about to respond when there was a loud thud and a small explosion from the floor below them.

"Apartment 2J! It's the guys!" Cammie said, sounding a little bit panicked.

"I never thought I would have to use this again," Jo mumbled to herself as she grabbed an eye mask from under the couch cushion and raced out of the room after Cammie, meeting up with Bex, Liz, and Macey on the way down.

As the five girls burst out of the stair well near 2J, they covered their noses and mouths in order to not breathe in too much dust as they walked into a giant cloud of the clearing debris. As Jo and Cammie linked arms so they wouldn't loose each other, they spotted a masked figure dressed in black running away from the scene.

**A/N: So, how's that? Please review!**


	4. Secrets

As the dust cleared, the girls were able to open their eyes and enter the apartment.

"What happened?" Macey asked as she made out the boys figures in the clearing dust.

"We're not sure. We were just playing video games," Carlos shrugged his shoulders.

"And I was picking up my lucky comb," James added as he let out a cough.

"Then BANG! There was a huge explosion," Logan explained.

"Wait a minute," Jo muttered under her breath. Cammie seemed to pick up the hint.

"Where is Kendall?" she asked the three other boys.

"Oh, he had just closed the door behind him when it happened," James replied nonchalantly. The five girls exchanged worried glances.

"Well, we need to go back to our apartment for a minute. We'll be back to check on you guys shortly," Bex said hesitantly, making up a believable excuse on the spot. With that, the five girls ran down to the lobby and out the front doors.

"Which way did they go?" Jo asked, looking around the empty street. It was late and dark and outside, so it was a little harder to pick up the trail.

"That way!" Liz's soft voice spoke up a moment later as she put away her DNA scanner.

"You're awesome, Lizzy. Did I ever tell you that?" Cammie asked her friend.

"About a million times before, Cam," Liz grinned before they all took off running down the street. As they passed an alleyway, Jo immediately back-tracked. She thought she had heard Kendall's voice. As she peered into the dark space with the other girls, she was able to make out three figures.

"Bex, you, Liz, and Macey guard the entrance. Jo and I will go get him," Cammie said. All of the girls nodded and Cammie and Jo jumped up on two window ledges and started ledge-jumping toward the back of the alleyway.

As they reached two ledges just above the three figures, they both looked at each and put a finger to their lips, signaling to be quiet.

"Listen, buddy. If you just cooperate, it'll go much smoother," one of the figures was saying.

"Why would I cooperate with people trying to kidnap me?" Kendall's voice replied. Jo's stomach flip-flopped as she heard the cockiness in his voice. He needed to just cool it or he was going to get hurt. As Jo was silently yelling at her boyfriend, the two girls heard a loud crack. Jo looked down just in time to see one of the figures' hand retracting from Kendall's face. He had an expressionless look on his face, but she knew he was hurting.

Jo looked over at Cammie and the two nodded at each other. A moment later, they were behind the men in the alleyway.

"Leave the boy alone and go back to your boss," she commanded as she assumed a fighting stance.

"What are two little girls going to do to us if we don't?" the same figure who had spoken before asked in a mocking tone.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," Cammie told them as if she said it all the time. Jo and Cammie threw flying sidekicks at the two men, successfully knocking them to the ground. The men regained their composure and stood up, ready to attack, but Cammie and Jo were even more ready. They grabbed the fists the men threw at them and flipped them toward the entrance of the alleyway, letting Bex, Liz, and Macey take over.

Once Jo was sure the two men were being taken care of, she turned to Kendall, who had a bruise forming under his eye.

"Are you okay?" she asked him quietly.

"J-J-Jo?" Kendall questioned confusedly before he slumped to the ground in a faint.

"Jo, your mask," Cammie pointed out. Jo reached up to touch her face and found that her mask was hanging off of her hair. It must have gotten ripped off in the fight.

"Great. Just great," Jo groaned.

"Come on, let's get him back to the hotel. We're going to have to explain now," Cammie sighed. Jo nodded as she lifted Kendall up by his shoulders while Cammie took his legs.

About half an hour later, Kendall woke up. James, Carlos, Logan, Cammie, and Jo had been playing a game of Egyptian Rat Scrap, but quickly abandoned the game when Kendall sat up.

"Jo, what's going on?" he asked as soon as she moved into his line of vision.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry. And I'm sorry to you guys, too," she looked over at the three other Big Time Rush boys. "I used to go to school at the Gallagher Academy. It's a school for spies," Jo explained, trailing off as she looked at Kendall. Cammie took up the story.

"Jo was one of the best and my friends and I were given a mission to protect you guys. We needed Jo's help," Cammie explained.

"But you guys can't tell anyone, okay? Promise?" Jo asked.

"Promise," came the unanimous reply.

"But, um, where are Bex, Liz, and Macey?" Logan asked, noticing the three other girls were missing.

"That is a good question," Jo replied, becoming a little suspicious, even more so when she saw the masked figure in the hallway walking away.

"They probably have a good reason for disappearing," Cammie assured her friend.

"We know the perfect location for striking," Bex said to the man in the shadows.

"Good. Where and when?" the shadow asked.

"Tomorrow at Rocque Records," Liz replied.

"Perfect. However, your partners won't be able to show," the shadow pointed out.

"That's fine. You've got your best agents right here," Macey said with a smirk.

"Fine. Tomorrow at Rocque Records," the shadow began laughing evilly.

"Well, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos, why don't you guys come out here with me for a minute?" Jo said. Cammie glared at her, knowing what she was trying to do.

"Okay!" Carlos said perkily as he pushed Jo and Logan and Kendall out of the apartment.

Cammie groaned as the door slammed shut before turning towards James.

"H-hi James," Cammie smiled at him as she spoke awkwardly.

"Hi Cam," James grinned at her as he patted the space on the orange couch next time. Cammie bit her lip as she walked over and sat next to him, becoming shy at the way he was looking at her,

"You're just how I remember you from kindergarten, only prettier," James smirked. "You're blushing," he teased.

"Shut up!" Cammie slapped his arm playfully and they both laughed.

"Seriously though, Cam. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to give…_us_ a try?" James spoke softly, something Cammie was not used to.

"I…I'd like that James," Cammie said shyly, letting him pull her a little closer to him. Cammie gasped, unsure about what was about to happen. A moment, she knew she liked it, though. James kissed her.

**A/N: Four more chapters left! Please review!**


	5. Dad?

"So tell me who am I supposed to be? What I gotta do to get you close to me," James sang.

Big Time Rush was recording in the studio and the five girls were lounging around with Kelly. Cammie was filling Jo in about her and James and Bex, Liz, and Macey were talking quietly.

"And cut!" Gustavo called. "Coffee break!" With that, he and Kelly exited the studio. The four boys frantically ran out of the studio and sighed in contentment as they sat down on the couch.

As Kendall opened his mouth to say something, there was a loud boom and everything went black.

Who knows how long later, Jo started coming to. When she tried to rub her eyes, though, she found that she couldn't move her arms. She looked up to find that her hands were hand-cuffed to a metal rod that stretched the length of the van and her feet were tied together. She looked to her right and saw that Cammie and the guys were in the same predicament. They were all conscious and despite the situation, Jo smiled as she saw Cammie rest her head on James's shoulder. Even though she seemed content in that position, I saw her sharp eyes looking around, trying to find a way out of this, the same thing I was doing.

Jo locked eyes with Kendall and she nodded at him, letting him know she had been in situations like this before. He nodded back and turned to Logan, who was currently panicking.

Suddenly, Jo and Cammie saw three familiar faces in front of them.

"Bex! Liz! Macey!" the two said in shocked unison.

"Thank goodness! Get us out of here!" Cammie told her friends.

"Sorry, Cam. We can't do that," Bex replied.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked, becoming a little angry.

"We work for Night Corp now," Macey explained.

"What?" the two girls shouted as the Big Time Rush boys looked back and forth between them.

"It's true. We should be at our destination in about two minutes," Liz told them.

"But I thought you guys were our friends!" Cammie screamed. She was beyond angry.

"We were, but not anymore. Sorry girls," Bex, Liz, and Macey said at the same time.

"Oh, look. We're here," Macey grinned as the van came to a halt. The six abductees were unhand-cuffed from the pole, only to be re-cuffed.

"Right this way," Bex grinned as they pushed the six of them into a large warehouse and along a hallway.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Cammie asked as they were hustled along the hallway. She knew Jo and herself could easily get out of this, but she wasn't sure they could take down three girls trained the same way they were, so she decided to wait for an opening.

"We got a better offer and guaranteed one million dollars each when this mission is done," Macey explained.

"Quiet," Liz whispered sharply as they approached a door. They all stepped through the door and Cammie heard it lock behind them. Macey and Bex kept a tight hold on Cammie and Jo as Liz pushed the boys forward and forced them to their knees in front of a desk chair that was facing away from them. The chair turned around and the boys and Jo let out a gasp.

"Dad?" Kendall questioned in shock.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, Kendall, it's me," Mr. Knight grinned at his son and his friends.

"Mr. Knight, why-why would you do this?" James asked, flabbergasted at who was behind all this.

"Money and fame. When I left your mother ten years ago, I had no idea you would become a famous band. When I contacted you and your mother when I first read about the band, I asked to have a cut of the money you made because I was your father. But you both said no, saying I wasn't a part of the family anymore. So now I'm getting revenge and money," Mr. Knight chuckled as he looked at the scared faces in front of him.

"I don't care what you say or do, but you will never be a part of this family again," Kendall growled before Liz tied a cloth over his mouth, the same thing she had done with the others. Suddenly, something toppled over in one of the rooms nearby.

"What was that?" Mr. Knight yelled. Bex and Macey looked out into the hallway, giving Jo and Cammie a chance to put tracking devices on James and Kendall.

"Nevermind. Put this plan into action girls," Mr. Knight commanded. Bex and Macey walked away from Jo and Cammie and grabbed Kendall and James, forcing them to their feet. Mr. Knight told Liz to take Jo, Cammie, Logan, and Carlos to the 'before-decided' locations.

After Liz had dropped Logan and Carlos off, she came back to get Jo and Cammie. As soon as their door shut in their small prison, the two spies sprang into action.

"Jo, do you have a nail file on you?" Cammie asked.

"No, sorry," Jo replied.

"It's okay, I was just hoping we could do this the easy way," Cammie told her friend. Her eyes searched the room before she heard Jo cry out. She turned to find that her friend had found a sharp object and was rubbing the rope against it. In a few minutes, she was free. She untied Cam and used her bobby-pin to pick the lock.

"That never gets old," Jo grinned as she put the pin back in her hair.

"So true," Cammie smiled before turning serious again. "Come on, we need to find the others."

As the girls rounded the corner, Liz stepped into their path.

"Sorry guys, I can't let you go any further," Liz smirked.

"And we're sorry you turned evil Liz," Jo said before she and Cammie attacked, leaving the girl unconscious after hitting her pressure points.

"In here," Cammie called as she heard noises on the other side of one of the doors. She kicked the door open and found Carlos and Logan bound and gagged on the floor.

"Are you guys alright?" Jo asked the two boys as they were untied.

"Yeah, we're fine," Carlos assured them before hugging them.

"Thanks Carlos," Jo grinned.

"Wait, where are Kendall and James?" Cammie asked, realizing the two boys were missing.

" took them somewhere else. We don't know where," Logan replied.

"Good thing they have those tracking devices," Jo sighed.

"Yeah, but we can't leave these two here alone and there is no time to waste," Cammie pointed out.

"I can help," a voice said. The girls turned to see the mysterious masked figure.

"The masked figure! You saw her too? Stop!" Cammie and Jo said at the same time, giggling.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Cammie asked cautiously.

"I'm your friend, I promise. And I may be in love with Logan," the figure said, looking back at the boy, who smiled.

"We'll be fine, I promise," Logan said as he and Carlos stood next to the figure.

"Okay. Be careful," Jo said before she and Cammie rushed out the door and out of the warehouse.

"The GPS says they are near Rocque Records," Jo told her partner.

"Let's go," Cammie said before they climbed a ladder up onto a roof and started jumping from roof to roof. After a few minutes of jumping, they spotted the boys, Mr. Knight, Bex, and Macey on the roof of the recording studio. James and Kendall were handcuffed to a pole on the roof and Bex and Macey were guarding them while Mr. Knight talked on the phone.

"We're going in," Jo said before the girls jumped.

**A/N: Only two more chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

The fight raged on as James and Kendall watched, helpless. Every time their girlfriends got hit, they would wince.

It seemed like the girls were losing. It was three against two and two of the three knew their strategy. Just when seemed like they would gain the upper edge, it was gone again. Cammie was kicked in the stomach and flew backwards, landing in James's lap. He looked down at her, silently asking if she was okay. She nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before jumping back in to help.

Cammie and Jo were backed into a corner by Bex and Macey and Kendall and James had closed their eyes, afraid to look.

They waited to hear the screams of their girlfriends, but they never came. When they opened their eyes, they saw a figure dressed in black standing over two unconscious ex-spies. As Mr. Knight came up behind her, ready to attack, she raised her fist and he fell back, unconscious.

Jo and Cammie were smiling at the girl, but then remembered James and Kendall.

"James!" Cammie called as she knelt next to him so she could pick the lock. As soon as he was free, she threw her arms around him. James smiled as he hugged her back. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Just fine, Cam," James said as he kissed her hair.

"Kendall!" Jo yelled before she picked the lock and let him pull her into his arms before kissing her. "Are you alright?" she asked after they had broken apart.

"I'm fine, Jo. Thanks," Kendall smiled at her.

"Guys," Cammie said as they stood up. "Take this." She handed each of them a pill.

"It only lasts for about ten minutes, but please take it. It's for your own good," Jo pleaded with the two boys, grinning as they sighed in defeat and swallowed the pills. Almost immediately, they were asleep.

"Who are you?" Cammie asked as the two girls turned to the masked figure. They had some time to kill while waiting for the police. They watched as the figure took off her mask and Jo's jaw dropped in shock.

"Camille?" the two girls asked.

"Yep. I used to go to the Gallagher Academy, too. I overheard Bex, Liz, and Macey talking about this and decided that you guys could use some help," Camille smiled at them.

"Boy were you right," Cammie told her.

"Thanks," Jo smiled. Suddenly, they could hear police sirens.

"Whoops, we got to go. You guys grab Kendall, I'll get James," Cammie spoke up as the three sprang into action. They grabbed the boys and began roof-jumping once again.

**A/N: Hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jo, Cammie, Logan, and Carlos were in the kitchen of apartment 2J, waiting for Kendall and James to wake up. They heard James yell something about his hair and laughed as they walked into the room.

"Finally awake," Logan joked as they all sat down.

There was a knock on the apartment door and before someone could even yell 'come in,' it opened.

"Mom? Aunt Abby?" Cammie said at the same time Jo said,

"Headmistress Morgan? Abby?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Cammie asked.

"To see how the mission went and it was obviously a success," Mrs. Morgan smiled at the two girls.

"Uh, Mom, Aunt Abby, this is Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James. Guys this is my mom and my aunt. Do you guys remember James from kindergarten?" Cammie asked.

"Of course we do, kid," Aunt Abby winked at her niece. "Nice to see you again, handsome." James grinned at Abby's comment.

"But we're really interested in hearing what Jo has to say," Abby added.

"Me?" Jo questioned as Kendall rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Yes. We wanted to know if you wanted to come back to the Academy," Mrs. Morgan explained.

"Oh gosh," Jo began. "Trust me, I've been thinking about it a lot and I've considered it. But, my home is here now. And so is my career. As much as I want to go back to my old life with my old partner in crime again, I can't leave my show, or Kendall, or the guys," Jo told them. "I'm sorry, but Cam, I'm really going to miss you." Jo broke into tears as she stood up and hugged Cammie, the brunette girl crying as well.

"I'm going to miss you and James the most," Cammie sniffled.

Mrs. Morgan and Abby exchanged glances that the two girls immediately picked up on.

"What?" they both asked sharply.

"Your mom and I have been talking, Cam. How would you feel about working at my smaller version of the Academy right next door to here? And Jo can always come visit and help," Abby asked.

"Of course!" Cammie cried.

"There's a catch," Abby warned her.

"You need to some back and visit me every semester and make sure you keep up on your studies," Mrs. Morgan told her daughter.

"I will! Thanks guys!" Cammie hugged her mom and aunt before hugging Jo, and finally James. As she wrapped her arms around him, he surprised her by kissing her.

"To the pool!" Carlos yelled. Everyone followed him, making a human stampede in the hallway. Abby and Mrs. Morgan just watched with smiles on their faces.

**A/N: And that's it! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
